Truth or Dare Fairy Tail Edition
by PureBeast
Summary: Hi all It's PureBeast here and I bring to you a Truth or Dear fan fiction. Where I go round all the Fairy Tail Characters and ask them Truth or Dare questions.
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail Truth or Dare**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail nor any of the characters Hiro Mashima owns them all.**

**A/N: the characters involved in the story are Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy and Mirajane for the time being, I will put more characters in as the story progresses.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: It begins**

Liam: Hi everyone. Welcome to the truth or dare…wait where is Natsu?

Lucy: Probably left on the boat. We did get a boat to come here you know.

Liam: Ok…let's just get on with the truth or dare quiz. Gray you're up truth or dare?

Gray: Dare. It can't be anything bad right?

Liam:*Evil grin* Go a whole day without stripping at all.

Erza: He can't do that. He can't even get out of the door without taking something off.

Gray: I can. *Crosses his arms and legs* I'll show you all.

Liam: Cool right. Next person up is….Erza truth or dear.

Erza: truth.

Gray: Your just scary of what Liam would dare you if you chose dare.

Erza: *Stares at Gray* wow I was about to say Gray your clothes but your still wearing them.

Liam: Anyway…..Erza why do you have a maid outfit?

Erza: Because you never know when you need to clean something up.

Liam: _She didn't blush while she was saying that she is not human_…..ok on to the next on. Lucy you're up Truth or Dare?

Gray: *Closes his eyes* _Dare please._

Lucy: Truth. I'm not doing a dare it would have been something stupid most likely anyway.

Liam: Ok um…..Back in an Episode of Fairy Tail when Natsu asked you to meet him at the big tree what was the first thing that went through your mind as soon as he asked you to meet him.

Lucy: Truth be told I thought he was asking me *Blushing* out on a date with him. But of course it was just something stupid.

Liam: Right since we have only one person left who hasn't been chosen yet. But thanks to his seasickness he is not with us right now. So I guess I'm going to have to call in some more people.

*1 Hour later*

Liam: *Stares at watch* it has been one hour. Where could they be?

Natsu: *Blasts through the ceiling and falls straight onto a chair* God you would never believe the traffic at this time.

Liam *Shocked at Natsu arriving* Why couldn't you use the door like a normal human being…Never mind since you're here now…Truth or Dare.

Natsu: Dare! I'm all fired up.

Liam: Go and punch Erza in the face for no reason at all.

Natsu: Um ok….*Walks over to Erza and punches her in the face*

Lucy: You just punched Erza! Don't you have any sense of pride?

Gray: Your dead mate. When she gets back up you can kiss your behind goodbye.

Natsu: It's ok *Pulls his scarf over his mouth* She will not be able to see him now I'm a ninja.

Liam: Next person Wendy.

Wendy: *Walks into the room* Hi everyone.

Liam: Hi Wendy, Truth or Dare.

Wendy: Truth.

Liam: Ok since I don't have anything to ask because I was hoping on a dare I guess I'll let your friends ask you something.

Wendy: Ok *Smiles*

Lucy: I'll ask since you guys would ask something stupid. Wendy what did you think of Erza the first time you saw her.

Wendy: Um….scary at first but as I got to know her I then knew that she was a kind person at heart.

Liam: Cute, anyway next person Mirajane.

Mirajane: Hi everyone...*Trips over Erza body*

Liam: Are you alright Mirajane?

Mirajane: *Pulls herself up* I'm alright thanks anyway. Now what was you going to ask me.

Liam: Oh yeah sorry, Truth or Dare.

Mirajane: Dare.

Liam: Ok, Ok I've got a good one *Evil Grin* Take this strawberry cheese cake and give to Natsu.

Mirajane: Is that all ok *Hands the cake over to Natsu* that was an easy dare.

Lucy: Why did you give Mirajane an easy dare Liam.

Gray: Yeah do tell.

Wendy: I hope nothing bad happens.

Natsu: I don't care. I've got free food!

Erza: *Stands back up* NATSU *Stares at Natsu and see that he has her favourite cake*I'm going to kill you for hitting me and taking my cake.

Natsu: Wait *looks left and right* you shouldn't be able to see me, I'm a ninja.

Erza: *Transforms into her heaven wheel armor and cuts Natsu up with her swords*

Liam: And that is why I asked Mirajane to give Natsu the cake.

Wendy: You're mean Liam.

Erza: *Sits back down with the cake in her right hand* Now I can enjoy my cake in peace.

Liam: Ok guys since this the end of today's Truth or Dear. I'll allow you to ask me one Truth or Dear so choose carefully.

Lucy: Truth or Dare?

Liam: Truth.

*Everyone apart from Natsu and Liam huddled up and whispered to each other*

Erza: Ok. Are you ever going to continue your Wizbook Fan Fiction because you left your authors note on a cliff hanger.

Liam: Yeah when it's Christmas eve or before that. So that way it can have a Christmas feeling to it.

Liam: That it for today guys I hope you enjoy today's truth or dare and I hope to see you all next time for even more fun *Evil Grin*

* * *

**A/N: As always I hope you enjoyed chapter 1. If you've got any Truths or Dares for any of the Fairy Tail characters then PM them me. Don't worry there will be more characters as i get further in the chapters...That's it guys i hope you have a good day and I'll see you all later.**


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail nor any of the characters Hiro Mashima owns them all.**

* * *

**********Chapter 2: Pointless Title**

Liam: Hi everyone! And welcome back to Truth or Dare where me Liam your host will go around and ask all you guys if you want a truth or dare question.

Gray: Let's get this over and do with. I've got places to be.

Erza: Hey you didn't answer my question from last time!

Liam: Ok…moving on. Wendy Truth or Dare, Don't worry I will not get you to do anything horrible I swear *fingers crossed behind his back* Yep I swear.

Wendy: I don't feel safe with you around. So I'll go with Truth.

All the boys: Damn it.

Liam: Ok *Sighs* have you ever took Erza cake without her knowing.

Wendy: *Panicking* Y-yes but I was hungry so I had no choice. I'm sorry Erza.

Natsu: You ate Erza cake! You fool. Now Erza is going to go King Kong on you.

Erza: It's Ok Wendy I forgive you.

Natsu: What! You forgave Wendy but when it comes to me you just beat me up on the spot.

Liam: Moving on! Natsu truth or dare.

Natsu: I don't know to be fair I would go with dare but….

Liam: A dare it is then.

Natsu: No I never said a dare…..Never mind I'll have to deal with it now.

Liam: Ok come over here Natsu *Whispers a dare into Natsu ear*

Natsu: Ok *walks over to Mirajane* Your fat.

Mirajane: *Crying* Why did you have to say that to me.

Lucy: Natsu why did you do that for *tries to make Mirajane feel better*

Liam: I'm loving this every second of my life. Ok next person. Lucy truth or dare.

Lucy: truth again please.

Natsu: Why truth? A dare is the same apart from your doing something that could very well get you killed.

Elfman: Be a man Lucy!

Lucy: And that is the reason I'm doing truths. It's not like something bad could come out of a truth.

Liam: When you saw the fake salamander and he put you under his love spell did you ever full in love with Natsu conceding that you did look at Natsu when the spell was still activated.

Lucy: *Sweating* you saw what happened back then. Natsu broke the love spell from me.

Natsu: That nice to know that I'm useful for something.

Gray: Flame brain has got a cruse now.

Natsu: No *Blushing* Lucy is family, icicle stick.

Liam: On to our next person, Erza truth or dare.

Erza: Dare.

Liam: Ok you have to go without Cake for today. If I see you with cake in your hands at all then everyone gets to give you a free punch in the face.

Erza: But that not fair *A cake gripped in her hands* Well I guess that means everyone get a free punch.

*Everyone raised their fist and line up in a single row, getting ready to punch Erza*

Liam: Now that's out of the way…Mirajane truth or dare.

Mirajane: Truth.

Liam: How come you haven't got a boyfriend yet. Despite you being in wizard sorcerers weekly.

Mirajane: I have my big brother Elfman to look after so I doubt a boyfriend would really be a good thing.

Natsu: So what you're saying is that you can't get one.

Mirajane: *Crying*Why are you saying mean things to me.

Erza: *Death Glaring at Natsu* Natsu I swear if you carry on. I'll use my most dangerous weapon on you.

Natsu: Quickly Happy! Commence operation: Ninja.

Happy: Aye!

*Natsu pulls his scarf over his mouth while Happy put his paw over his mouth*

Elfman: Where did Natsu go!

Lucy: Really? *Looks over to her left and sees both Natsu and Happy with their finger over their mouths*

Liam: Well *Picks a random card out* Elfman truth or dare.

Elfman: You're only a man if you pick a dare!

Liam: Go without saying man for a whole day.

Elfman: I'll do it. Only a…..woman accepts a dare.

Erza: I like the new Elfman. Can we keep him like this forever?

Lucy: I like the way Elfman said man all the time. Now that he's saying woman it just messed it all up.

Mirajane: My brother is the best brother ever.

Elfman: The best woman ever you mean.

Liam: Things keep on getting weirder by the seconded. Ok next person is Gray truth or dare.

Gray: Ok I'll go with truth.

Liam: Why do you always end up with only boxers on?

Gray: *Wearing only boxers* because it's really warm outside.

Lucy: But it was cold yesterday. So I don't see how that works out.

Natsu: *On fire* I've always wondered why it's always warm.

Liam:*Moves away from Natsu* Right that leaves me with Happy, truth or dare.

Happy: Dare.

Liam: Go and fly to the moon.

Natsu: Get me some rock while you're there Happy.

Happy: Aye *Flies out of the building and starts to head for the moon*

Lucy: Sometimes I wonder if the host is an idiot or you lot.

Liam: Ok Team Natsu what do you want truth or dare.

Natsu: Dare! We want a dare.

Lucy: I can't remember my voice turning into Natsus *Sighs*

Gray: You'll learn to accept his voice as your own soon.

Erza: Truth or dare it doesn't matter. Something is going to happen in the end.

Liam: I dare team Natsu to swap clothes with each other but just for safety of the show I only ask for Lucy to swap clothes with Erza and Natsu to swap clothes with Gray.

Elfman: This is womanly.

Mirajane: I can't wait to see this.

*5 minutes later*

Natsu: *Wearing Grays clothes* look at me! I'm a ninja with different clothes on.

Gray: *Wearing Natsu clothes* I'm now wearing the clothes of an idiot I wonder if now I'll turn into an idiot.

Natsu: Idiot. You can't become one if you're already one to begin with.

Erza: *Wearing Lucy Clothes* you two shut up.

Natsu & Gray: We don't take orders from Lucy.

Lucy: *Wearing Erza Clothes* Can you two shut up. God you're both idiots.

Natsu & Gray: *Sweating* S-sorry Erza we promise to never do it again.

Mirajane: So it was the clothes that made Natsu and Gray scared of Erza.

Elfman: That is not womanly of Natsu and Gray to be scared like that.

Liam: And there we have it. That is it for today's Truth or Dare show and I'll see you all next time.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to Children of Light and johnnytheepicchhun for the truth or dares for the story I appreciate it. also thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed or favorited this story you all rock.  
**


End file.
